The Animal Health and Welfare Shared Resource will provide consultative and technical assistance to investigators using animal model systems, particularly genetically altered mice. The consultative services will ensure that investigators are aware of the best characterized animal models for their planned experiments. The availability of technical support services will allow the investigators own research staff to be properly trained and used more effectively, while also ensuring compliance with adequate veterinary care regulations. Per diem costs will be reduced for VCC members to encourage cancer-related research in animals. Together, these new services will enhance the ability of Cancer research programs at Vanderbilt University to utilize sophisticated animal model systems.